I Still Miss You
by HermionePeace
Summary: She's been married two years. She turned Nate into a moster by rejecting him. Her bestfriend's little sister is married to that monster. How far will Sarah go to protect Lucy? Sequel to Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes Jason/Mitchie Nate/OC Shane/Miley
1. Chapter 1

**I Still Miss You**

**Summary: Lucy is married to Jason Dolley. She's adopted 4 kids. But her regection turned Nate into a monster. How far will Sarah go to protect her friend? Can she stand getting raped? Abused? WIll she still be alive at the end of the story?**

Lucy smiled and waved as she walked onto the stage. The twenty-four year old was on tour in Europe and was playing her last show tonight. She put the microphone up to her lips.

"HEY LONDON! HOW ARE YOU?!" she yelled into the microphone. "Aw that was nothing, I guess you don't really want me to sing," she said as she pretend to walk away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" the crowd screamed.

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" she screamed as she signaled the guitar player to start.

"_You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for awhile  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice  
And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Because we know you'll never change_

_Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

_You promised me all of your time  
I guess I'm not they only one  
But see it's my heart on the line, this time  
I'm your number one, or I'm gone_

_Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

_Go and try to get me back  
(You won't get me back, you won't get me back)  
I won't forget about our pack  
(I won't forget now)  
Never had the guts to leave, now you're making it  
(You know you're making it)  
Now your making it much easier for me to see_

_Don't say that you're sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start  
Now it's time to get lost_

_And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

_You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_," she finished and smiled.

**Sarah's POV**

I sat in Nate and my room, at my vanity. It had been two years since Lucy married Jason and one year since I'd married Nate. I sighed as I brushed my hair. I looked up as Nate walked threw the door; I could smell the alcohol on him. He roughly grabbed me; I started to silently cry.

With little thought he tossed me onto the bed. I knew it was useless to fight him so I just lay there as he groped my body.

After a while he crawled off me. This was where his fun began. He punched me giving me a black eye.

After he was gone I was left bleeding on the floor. I would say I was broken, but he broke me a long time ago. You're probably asking "Why don't you leave him?". Well, I would, but then he'll go after Lucy, and I can't have him hurt her.

I pick up the phone and dial Miley's number.

"Hello? Sarah?" came Miley's voice over the phone.

"Miles? I need help."

"He hurt you again didn't he?" she asked. I dumbly nodded. "I'll be over soon, with Mitchie."

I let the phone slip from my grasp and hit the floor. I hated this. I hated it so much, but there was nothing I could do.

**Miley's POV**

I walked into Sarah's room and saw her sitting at the vanity in a white evening gown. She was staring into the mirror with dead eyes. She had her fingers lightly grazing two fresh bruises to add to her collection. I walked over to her and kneeled before her. She turned to look at me; she looked so dead I wanted to cry.

"Mitchie, get me a towel and a first aid kit," I said as I looked at the cuts that marred her perfect face. "What has he done to you?" I asked as my fingers touched an old cut. Her hand flew to her head and next thing I knew she was on the ground.

"MITCHIE, WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed.

**Lucy's POV**

I raced down the halls of the hospital. Slowly, I walked into the waiting room to see Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Miley, Nate, and Jessie. I walked over to Jessie and slipped my arms around him. After a few minutes I pulled away. "How is she?" I asked with sadness evident in my voice. He didn't answer me.

"Did you just come from a concert?" he asked, tugging on a strand of my glitter covered hair.

"I cut the concert short. But answer me Jessie… how is she?" I asked again, searching his face.

"Lucy?"

I turned to see Mikayla in the doorway of the waiting room. I didn't smile as I walked over and hugged her. I pulled away, tears running down my face. "You ok Mikayla? How've you been?" I asked. About 2 months ago Mikayla had surgery on her vocal cords and she lost the ability to sing. She hadn't showed her face since.

"I've been better," she mumbled. I decided to change the subject.

"How's Crissy?" I asked.

"She's great," Mikayla said; perking up at the sound of her daughter's name.

"How's my little sister?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and returned hug. I pulled back and turned to Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie, how are ya?"

**Nate's POV**

Lucy. I missed her so much, yet, I hated her. Why did I hate her? I was Nate Grey, I loved this girl, and she fell for Jason Dolley? I can still remember the first time I saw her on stage as Lucy Dolley.

"HEY LOS ANGELES!" she screamed into the microphone. "This next song is for my husband… GIVE HIM A SHOUT OUT!"

I wanted to cover my ears as the girls (and guys) shouted out to her "husband". I hated that guy with all my heart and soul.

"_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me,_"_ she finished her song and jumped up as her adoring fans screamed her name._

_"Alright, this next song goes to Mikayla MacCartney because she is currently pregnant with her first child. Hit it Jerry!"_

_"Close your eyes, and I will be swimming  
lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing  
singing to only you  
don't forget ill hold your head  
watch the night sky fading red_

_but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
i will lift you off your feet, ill keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon ill be leaving you  
soon ill be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me_

_in the car, the radio leaves me searching for your star  
a constellation of frustration driving hard  
singing my thoughts back to me, and watching heartache on TV_

_but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
i will lift you off your feet, i'll keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon i'll be leaving you, soon i'll be leaving you  
but you won't be leaving me_

_don't forget i'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red_

_but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
i will lift you off your feet, i'll keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon i'll be leaving you  
soon i'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me," she smiled as she finished._

_"So… you know this next song I wrote when I was thirteen… but I did some touch ups so… it doesn't sound cheesy." She paused as the audience laughed. "Ok it's called Two Worlds Collide." She put the microphone on the stand and pulled on a head mic. She smiled as she stepped back._

_"She was giving the world, so much  
that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show  
her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing  
her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La Di Da Di Da,_

_She was scared of it all, watching  
from far away  
She was given a role, never knew  
just when to play  
And she tried to survive living her life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home_

_You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive, with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La Di Da Di Da_

_You had your dreams I had mine  
(You had your dreams I had mine)  
You had your fears I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide," she smiled as she jumped back. _

_"BYE LOS ANGELES!" she screamed._

I wanted to cry. I love Lucy so much. Why isn't she mine?

**_A/N I'm watching NCIS the one were Gibbs meets Maddie Taylor again. It makes me cry._**

**_MY BROTHER'S BACK!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey baby, how are you," I asked as I sat down next to the wounded girl.

"I've been better," she rasped. I traced the outline of the bruise on her arm. She was looking off, to some faraway land.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her. My eyes misted as I saw the horrible purple and pink bruises.

"That's better if you didn't know, Lucy," Sarah murmured. Sarah moved her badly beaten body. I sobbed as she screeched in horrible, dreadful, sharp, pain. Plump, round tears fell from her beautiful eyes.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say it's better if I don't know Sarah. You are like the baby sister I never had; I will _always _protect you." I leaned in closer to the shaken girl. "Always," I whispered. "Now who did this?" My voice was low, but above a whisper.

"Go away Lucy, it's _safer _if you don't know." Sarah closed her eyes and leaned back. I sighed and walked out of the room. Mitchie was at my side in moments.

"Tell her I'll be back later, I have to see my kids." Mitchie blinked as she watched me go. She didn't say a word, and I preferred it that way.

As I walked threw the door, I heard singing. I walked towards the kitchen. I saw Mary, Sally-May, and Mathew in the there; Abella was sitting on the counter. Mary was stirring a bowl of batter, Sally-May was coloring icing, Mathew was watching. The kids were talking and laughing as Mathew told jokes. 13 year old Sally May looked up.

"Hey mom," she said with a smile. Everyone else turned to look at me.

"Hi mom," the rest chorused.

"Don't burn down my kitchen," I said as I turned and walked up the stairs.

"We'll try not to!" I heard Sally-May yell. I smiled to myself as I opened the door to my bedroom. I smiled again when I saw Charlie lying in his crib. Charlie was my only son that was mine by blood. I walked over to the baby monitor.

"I'm relieving you of duties," I said into it. I turned it off then turned to my son. I picked the little boy (who was now wide awake) up and walked over to my bed. I sat down and started playing with him.

**Next Night's Concert**

I walked onto the stage with a big smile on my face. "Hey everyone!" I yelled into my mic. I laughed as I got the screams of my fans. "You know, it's my daughter, Abella's birthday. Can you all give her a shout out?!" I screamed as I jumped into the air. I smiled as everyone started shouting.

"Abella, this one's for you," I said into the mic as I set it onto the stand.

"_A-N-G-E-L A-N-G-E-L  
Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home  
I will provide you  
A place of shelter  
I want a be your stone  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man_," I smiled as I stepped back.

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain)  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
(Yeah yeah)  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
(Hey)  
a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

_Just like the moon  
I'll step aside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
You deserve all the props  
With everything I'm not  
and I'm so glad your mine  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain)  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
(eh ey ay ey)  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

_Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world's misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my man  
You're gon' have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need_

_So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one  
Put your hands up  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain)  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
You'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l a.n.g.e.l a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel"_

"So Abella that was for you!"

"Alright, this next song is for my best friend, Sarah MacCartney who is in the hospital. Sarah, this is for you."

_  
__"A war is raging all around me  
I'm weary, and battle worn  
The forces of the night surround me  
Threatening to destroy_

_And the battlefield is strong with broken lies_  
_Torn and tattered in the struggle to survive  
But I will not be a casualty of this war I didn't start  
I'll fight it with a fearless heart_

_The darkness bades me to surrender  
My weakness begs me to retreat  
The faith sustains its true defenders with a promise of relief_

_And though the battlefield is strong with broken lies  
Torn and tattered in the struggle to survive  
I will not be a casualty of this war I didn't start  
I'll fight it with a fearless heart_

_I will not lay my courage down  
Until the enemy is bound  
I will not bow_

_And though the battlefield is strong with broken lies  
Torn and tattered in the struggle to survive  
I will not be a casualty of this war I didn't start  
I'll fight it with a fearless heart_

_Fearless heart..."_

After singing a few more songs I walked off the stage and into my dressing room. I raced into Jessie's arms. He kissed my forehead then beckoned me to come with him. I let him lead me towards the back of the dressing room. He pulled me down onto the couch. He leaned forward and pulled something out from under the couch.

He brought out a purple box. "Tell Abella I hope she likes it." I smiled and took the box from him.

"I will; I gotta go home Jessie, and spend some time with my princess. You can come if you want, Abella would like it, but I'm sure you want to see your sister," I said as I hugged him. He smiled and left

When I got home, I could immediately feel in my gut that something was wrong. My walk turns into a run as I see the front door of our mansion is open.

I look around the kitchen, living room, and dinning room. I hear a scream and something break. I yell out. I knew that voice, it was Sally-May. I get to the top floor (also known as the game floor). The window is open and the first thing I see is a bloody Sally-May. I run to her side. My eyes mist as I look her over. Her shirt had been yanked off, and knifed into her stomach, were bloody words that sent tears down my cheeks… _**I'll be back**_.

* * *

**_A/N Poor Sally-May. But were are the rest of her children? Charlie? How is hurting her baby girl?_**

**_Review Pwease!_**


End file.
